<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take the Lead by The_Grey_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631883">Take the Lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady'>The_Grey_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Nesters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As new empty nesters, Cassie and Sam decide they want to try new things in the bedroom. In this initial part, one of them shares a desire for the other to be a little more in control. Picks up at the end of Season 5, Episode 10: “The Graduation.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Nesters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take the Lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day finally arrived when both of Cassie and Sam's kids were officially off to college. When Cassie got back from dropping Grace off at Wellingsly, she was greeted by Sam in the entryway of Grey House.</p><p>He led her outside, and then carried her back into the house, marking a new chapter of their lives... their official entry into the world of empty nesters. Well, as empty as the nest could be when the nest was a bed and breakfast.</p><p>That weekend it <em>was</em> empty, though - a rarity. They had no guests, and George was away on a fishing trip with friends.</p><p>That evening, for the first time in a very long time, they made love without any concerns or anxieties. Being surrounded by bedrooms of people most of the time, they had conditioned themselves to be quiet, to hold back. This time, they were able to express themselves at volumes they hadn't used in a long time.</p><p>Afterwards, they cuddled in their bed, and Cassie's head was resting against his chest. "That was amazing," she said.</p><p>Sam was caressing her back under the covers. "Yes, it was. Always is."</p><p>They were quiet for a moment, and Cassie lifted her head to look at him. Sam's eyes were closed, and Cassie was considering how to best bring up the topic she wanted to discuss.</p><p>"Sam…" she started.</p><p>"Hm?" he responded, his eyes still closed, his hand still gently moving up and down her bare back.</p><p>"I know there are more things that you want to do," Cassie said softly. "So, we should talk about them."</p><p>Sam's eyes opened, and he looked at her with slight confusion. "More things I want to do?"</p><p>"Yeah." Cassie paused for a second before adding, "With me… in bed."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened at her words, which were unsurprisingly accurate. "How do you do that?" But then he rolled his eyes at the question as he added, "Well, then again, what man <em>doesn't</em> want more in bed? That could've been a wild guess and you'd have still been right."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "It wasn't a wild guess, but am I right?"</p><p>"Yes, of course you're right," Sam replied with a smirk.</p><p>Since they had returned from their honeymoon, they'd been making love quietly, but frequently. They typically alternated a few common positions, nothing too wild. They always had to be conscious of noise and people around them, so Grey House wasn't really the place to be overly adventurous in the bedroom. They just enjoyed being together and connecting with each other, and it was <em>always</em> incredible.</p><p>But Cassie was so beautiful, so sexy, and beyond amazing in bed, so it was hard for Sam <em>not</em> to fantasize about doing more with her, and <em>to</em> her. He should've known that Cassie would have picked up on that. She picked up on everything.</p><p>"I just had a feeling," Cassie said calmly with a casual shrug. "And I'm mentioning it because I want you to talk about those things with me." She leaned closer and pressed a long kiss to his cheek, then whispered in his ear, "I want to hear about your fantasies, Sam. That's the only way I can help make them come true."</p><p>Sam groaned at her sultry voice in his ear, and he turned to kiss her on her lips. Then he shifted his body so he was sitting up in the bed, and Cassie sat up next to him. "So, tell me… do you have fantasies of your own?" he asked. "Other things you might want to try with <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"You know, I just might," Cassie replied, her twinkling eyes drifting off slightly to the side.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Cassie smiled as she brought her gaze back to him. "How could I <em>not</em> want to do more with my handsome husband? Of course I do. The timing hadn't really felt right to bring it up, but it feels right now... maybe it could be something we do as part of our new chapter."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I hadn't mentioned it either," Sam said. "With the kids getting ready to go off to college and us both being busy with work and everything else going on, we had enough on our plates. Plus, it's not like I was in a rush to change things." He leaned in to kiss her before adding, "I'm pretty thrilled with what we've been doing, just so you know."</p><p>"I know, and so am I," she assured him. "I know this isn't about not being happy with what we have… it's about exploring new things that we both might enjoy."</p><p>"Yes, exactly," Sam replied, and then he smiled at her with a look of awe. "You always understand what I'm feeling, you always <em>get</em> me."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "There's a reason we're husband and wife, Sam."</p><p>Sam leaned in to kiss her, then replied, "Many reasons."</p><p>Cassie reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I want this new chapter to be about <em>us</em>," she told him. "If you have things you want to try, let's talk about them. It doesn't have to be right now, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, but just keep in mind that I'm open to trying new things, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, but you have to do the same," he countered. "You can bring things up to me, too. We both should feel comfortable making suggestions, and we also need to be open and let each other know if we <em>don't</em> want to do something."</p><p>Cassie nodded in agreement. "Totally agree."</p><p>"Good." Sam leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>She smiled against his lips. "This could be a very interesting new chapter for us."</p><p>…</p><p>A few days later, Sam walked into <em>Bell, Book, and Candle</em>, his eyes quickly searching the store for his wife. He saw her toward the back with a customer, and he distracted himself at the candle table while he waited for her to finish up.</p><p>Sam glanced over as she walked the customer to the register, and watched them chat as she rang him up. When she was done, the customer left and she walked over to Sam, smiling. "Hi, there."</p><p>"Hey," Sam replied, and they shared a quick kiss. "Ready for lunch?"</p><p>"I am," Cassie replied. "Let me just grab my things and let Sadie know I'm leaving."</p><p>Cassie retrieved her purse and phone from behind the counter, let her employee know she was heading out, and then returned to Sam. As they stepped outside, she looked up at the clear sky and smiled. "Wow, it's beautiful out."</p><p>"Yes, it is." They started walking toward the Bistro, and Sam casually asked, "Who was that guy you were helping? I've seen him in there before."</p><p>"Oh, that's Rich, he's a regular," Cassie replied. "He works at the Middleton gym."</p><p>"Ohhh," Sam said with a knowing nod. "It makes sense now."</p><p>"What does?"</p><p>"Why he looked like he could bench press a car."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "He comes in often for different things… sometimes looking for something to treat sore muscles, herbal additions for his energy shakes, things like that."</p><p>Sam smirked at her. "You know, something about the way he was looking at you made me think he might be coming back for more than energy shake tips."</p><p>Cassie raised an eyebrow. "You think so? I don't get that vibe from him myself."</p><p>"It kind of looked that way," he replied calmly, and then he clarified, "And no, it's not jealousy, it's just an observation."</p><p>Cassie wiggled the fingers on her left hand. "Well, even if that's the case, I've got a pair of beautiful rings that discourage anything more than friendly conversation."</p><p>"You've got a lot of pairs of beautiful things," Sam said, and he gave her a once over. "You know, like eyes, ears… arms… hands." His eyes lingered on her chest for a moment before he added, "Shoulders."</p><p>Cassie grinned at him with amusement. "There's so much more you want to say right now, it's killing you."</p><p>Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "I'll say it at home."</p><p>"Looking forward to it." Cassie took his hand and led him into the Bistro.</p><p>…</p><p>That evening, Sam and Cassie were both in the master bathroom at their respective sinks getting ready for bed.</p><p>Cassie finished brushing her teeth, returned her toothbrush to the holder, and glanced at Sam in the mirror. "So, I was thinking about our conversation earlier," she said.</p><p>Sam paused brushing his teeth to ask, "Which one?"</p><p>"About the guy from the gym," Cassie replied. "I know you aren't jealous, I can tell that. But it made me realize that I've <em>never</em> seen you act jealous at all since we've gotten together."</p><p>"No reason to be," Sam replied with a shrug. "I love you, I trust you, I'm secure with our marriage."</p><p>"Same here," she replied, and then she thought for a moment before adding, "Although, you <em>were</em> a little jealous in the early days of our friendship when you thought I might be with Ryan."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened and he smiled thinking about that. "Wow, that's a blast from the past," he said. "Guess I didn't hide it too well, huh?"</p><p>Cassie smiled and shook her head. "Nope."</p><p>"Hm. The best laid plans." He rinsed off his toothbrush and placed it in the holder with hers. As they both walked out of the bathroom, he flipped off the light.</p><p>They each walked over to their respective sides of the bed and started taking the throw pillows off.</p><p>"So, anyway, I was thinking about how you're pretty perfect," Cassie continued, and Sam smiled at her. "You don't get jealous, and you don't ever really get mad about things, you just go with the flow, always calm and collected."</p><p>"Well, same goes for you," he replied. He was going along with her conversation, although he was admittedly unsure where it was headed.</p><p>Cassie was looking at him across the bed, still standing beside it. "And you never act controlling, or try to make things happen <em>your</em> way," she continued. "Not at home anyway… maybe you're like that in surgery, I'm not sure."</p><p>Sam thought it over. "Hm, a little, but not in a bad way. The lead surgeon needs to be in control of the situation, so I have to be a little urgent in my requests sometimes."</p><p>"Right, it's part of the job," Cassie said understandingly. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then added, "I'd kind of like to see that side of you."</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "You want to see me perform surgery?"</p><p>Cassie shook her head. "No, I just want to see you maybe… take control of a situation, sort of take the lead," Cassie replied, and then she gently rested her hands on the bed to drive home what she meant. "With me."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened slightly as he tried to wrap his head around what she was saying. "So, you want me to take control in bed?"</p><p>Cassie sucked her lower lip into her mouth and gently nodded. "A little bit, just to try it out," she replied.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow, surprised but intrigued by the request. "So, this is one of your fantasies?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you could say that. When someone else is leading, there are more opportunities for surprises." Cassie watched him process the information, and her lips slowly curved into a hopeful smile. "What do you think?"</p><p>Sam thought it over as he walked around the bed to her side. As he stood in front of her, he smiled and nodded. "Okay, yeah, let's give it a try."</p><p>"Okay." Cassie glanced at the bed and then back at him. "Right now?"</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you want me to turn on the bossiness that fast, huh?" he asked with a laugh. "I'll see what I can do." He covered his face with his hands for a few seconds, then dropped his hands, opened his eyes and declared, "Yup, I can do that."</p><p>Cassie smiled at him. "You sure? Not too much pressure?"</p><p>Sam shook his head. "Nope. And you know what my first official action is as temporary controller of bedroom activities?"</p><p>Cassie was still smiling at him. "What?"</p><p>"This." Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled open her top drawer. He gently looked through her collection of neatly folded lingerie until he found the one he was looking for. It was short, red, lacy, with a lowcut neckline… it was one of her more risqué nighties. He pulled it out and shut the drawer, and walked back over to her.</p><p>Sam held it out toward her. "I want you to wear this," he told her.</p><p>Cassie smiled. He was already embracing what she'd asked of him, and her body was already reacting in a positive way. She took the nightie from him. "Be right back."</p><p>As she started to walk toward the bathroom, he reached for her arm. "Wait." He glanced over at the armchair in the corner of the room. "Over there."</p><p>He led her over to the armchair and positioned her in front of it, facing it. Then he sat down and got comfortable in the chair before nodding toward her. "Okay."</p><p>Cassie looked at him confusedly. "Change right here?"</p><p>"Yup. I want to watch you," Sam said, and after giving her body a long once-over, he calmly added, "Take your clothes off, Cassie."</p><p>Cassie's eyes widened slightly, a small smile on her lips… he was <em>good</em> at this. Arousal was already starting to brew inside of her and they were just getting started. She held the nightie toward him. "Could you hold this for a second?"</p><p>Sam took it from her and placed it in his lap. Cassie was wearing a black negligee. It was silky, it went down almost to her knees, and covered a lot more of her than the one he'd picked out. It was like he was trying to transform her from angelic Cassie into a naughtier version, and she liked that.</p><p>Cassie reached for the hem of the lingerie and started to slowly pull it upward. Sam watched as she revealed her thighs, her panties, her stomach, and her breasts, until she finally pulled the garment up over her head. She tossed it behind him onto the back of the chair.</p><p>"Take those off, too," he said, nodding toward her panties.</p><p>Cassie hooked her fingers into the sides of her thong and pulled them down to her feet, kicking them aside.</p><p>She smiled when she saw Sam's eyes roaming her naked body like he <em>hadn't</em> seen and touched every inch of her just yesterday. Seeing her husband appreciate her with his eyes was incredibly arousing and made her feel sexy.</p><p>Cassie took the red lingerie back from him and slipped it over her head. Sam watched as she pulled it down and it hugged the curves of her body.</p><p>"Turn around," Sam told her. "Let me look at you."</p><p>Cassie slowly spun in a circle to model it for him. The bottom hem barely reached her thighs, giving him a perfect view of the front and back of her lower half, and leaving no question as to why he wanted the thong to come off.</p><p>"You are perfection," he told her, and she smiled.</p><p>Sam pulled his t-shirt up over his head, leaving him in just his boxers, and then patted his thigh. "Come here," Sam said, beckoning her toward him with his head.</p><p>Cassie got on the chair with him, kneeling over his lap and settling down against his legs. His hands gripped her waist as he leaned in to kiss her, and his lips connected with hers passionately. Her hands slid from his shoulders to the back of his neck and then up to his hair, and she stroked it with her fingers as they kissed.</p><p>Sam moved his mouth down to her neck, placing soft kisses against it. "You're so beautiful," he muttered in between kisses.</p><p>Cassie tilted her head back, whispering toward the ceiling, "Thank you."</p><p>Sam's lips lingered in a spot at the base of her neck. She hummed contently at the feel of his soft lips sucking lightly and his tongue brushing against her skin.</p><p>When he finally pulled back, he brushed his finger over the reddened area his lips had created. "I got a little overzealous there," he said apologetically. "Might have left a mark."</p><p>"It'll go away," Cassie quickly replied, unbothered by the possibility of her husband giving her a hickey.</p><p>Sam ran his hands up her thighs to her waist. He gripped it and pulled her forward on his lap until she was resting against his boxers.</p><p>"Mmm," Cassie instinctively moaned when she felt him pressing against her from beneath the fabric.</p><p>"You feel what you're doing to me, don't you?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. "Do you feel how hard you made me already?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," Cassie murmured before deepening the kiss.</p><p>When they separated, he began kissing down the center of her chest. He placed kisses to her breasts over the lacy red fabric, and then kissed his way back up to her lips for a soft kiss.</p><p>He leaned back against the chair and let his hands explore a little. He slid them down her sides to her thighs, and then slid them back up under her nightie. He caressed her stomach and moved his hands up to her breasts, covering them both at the same time.</p><p>He squeezed them, caressed them with his palms, tweaked her nipples, and Cassie was groaning in response. She covered his hands with her own as they moved against her, tantalizing her, arousing her.</p><p>"Oh, Sam," she said softly as she closed her eyes. "That feels good."</p><p>Sam arched his pelvis upward a little and shifted back and forth, rubbing his hardness against her. Cassie inhaled a sharp breath and opened her eyes, instantly reacting to his motions with her own. She rocked against him, trying to get some friction against her clit.</p><p>Sam groaned slightly, and he stilled as she continued moving against him. "Keep going, Cassie… keep doing that."</p><p>His hands were still on her breasts, squeezing them gently as she rocked against his hardness beneath his boxers. The fabric barrier didn't affect how good it felt for both of them. She moved back and forth, her eyes locked with his, little noises of pleasure escaping her throat every few seconds.</p><p>It was sensual and erotic, and Sam reveled in the stimulation until his need for more overwhelmed him. "Okay, slow down, hold on," he said, sliding his hands to her waist to still her.</p><p>Cassie exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm the tiny flames of arousal that had ignited all over her body. She was throbbing from head to toe, and not knowing what was coming next only added to the excitement.</p><p>Sam gripped the hem of her nightie and pulled it up over her head, placing it on the chair beside him. "Go get a pillow," he said, gesturing toward the bed.</p><p>Cassie climbed off of his lap and walked over to retrieve a pillow. While she did that, Sam arched his hips up off the chair and took off his boxers.</p><p>When she returned with the pillow, he spread his feet apart and said, "Put it on the floor. I want you to kneel on it."</p><p>Cassie realized what his intentions were and obligingly followed his direction. She kneeled in front of him on the pillow, rested her hands on his thighs, and looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what to do from here?" he asked her.</p><p>"I know exactly what you want, Sam," she replied with a smile. "But I still want to hear you <em>tell me</em> what you want."</p><p>Both surprised by the reply <em>and</em> turned on by it, Sam raised an eyebrow as he smiled back at her. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and then traced the outline of her lips. "Take me in your mouth, Cassie," he told her.</p><p>Something about him saying it out loud, about him telling her to do it, made her body start to pulsate.</p><p>Cassie loved that he was doing exactly what she wanted without going to the extreme. When she said she wanted him to take control, she wasn't looking for roughness or meanness, and he knew that. She just wanted to let him fully guide their actions… to let her feel the exciting anticipation of what would come next, of following his lead. And he was doing that perfectly.</p><p>"Yes, sir, Dr. Radford," she replied in a sexy voice that made him twitch with excitement.</p><p>Cassie wrapped her hand around his hardness and guided it to her mouth, wasting no time in giving him what he wanted. He groaned immediately as he disappeared into her mouth, and watched as she expertly moved her lips up and down his length. Her tongue caressed him with a firm but gentle pressure as it glided over his shaft. Adding to the sexiness was how she constantly locked her gaze with his, staring into his eyes while he was in her mouth – that drove him crazy, and she knew it.</p><p>His fingers combed through her hair as she pleasured him with an enthusiasm and energy that he loved watching <em>and</em> feeling. She continued for a few minutes, listening to him groan her name in pleasure every so often, which turned her on more than he knew.</p><p>When he was ready for a change, he rubbed her shoulders softly. "Okay, Cassie."</p><p>She released him from her mouth, giving his tip a final swirl with her tongue before taking her hand off him.</p><p>"Let's go to the bed," he said in a low husky voice, his eyes filled with a hungry desire that made her body quiver. He was clearly enjoying this just as much as she was.</p><p>Cassie nodded and pushed herself up from her knees. She reached her hands out and pulled him up off the chair, and they walked over to the bed. They stood beside it facing each other, and Sam pulled her closer, his arms embracing her as he kissed her deeply.</p><p>When he finally pulled his lips from hers and they were both panting for breath, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I want you to bend over the bed," he told her as his hands smoothed down the back of her body and came to rest on her cheeks.</p><p>Cassie groaned softly, turned on by both his request and his hands squeezing her ass, and she ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. "Oh yeah? And then what are you gonna do?" she asked, wanting to hear more from him. His words were just as arousing as his touch.</p><p>Sam moved his lips to her ear. "First, I'm gonna touch you with my fingers," he whispered before nipping at her earlobe. "And then I'm going to grab your waist and slide into you from behind."</p><p>Cassie hummed approvingly as her heart started to race. "That sounds like an excellent plan," she murmured before kissing him.</p><p>"Mmhmm," Sam hummed as they kissed, and then whispered against her lips, "Bend over for me, Cassie."</p><p>Cassie turned to face the bed and leaned forward until she was resting against the mattress on her forearms. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a sexy look, letting him know she was ready for him.</p><p>This wasn't something they did often... he liked to see her face when they made love, liked to watch her reactions. But they were doing different things tonight, and he was feeling more primal than usual.</p><p>Sam stood behind her and ran his hands down her back and over her ass, and then back up again, just enjoying the softness and sexiness of her body. He moved a hand between her legs and ran a finger along her slit, making her moan in response. Her moan got louder when he pushed a finger into her, and he was pleased to find how wet she was.</p><p>"God, Cassie," Sam muttered, and he stroked his finger into her a few times. "You are <em>so</em> wet." He loved knowing the effect he had on her, how turned on she got because of him. He felt himself twitch at the thought of burying himself in her, and couldn't wait any longer. "Spread your feet a little more."</p><p>Cassie widened her stance, and then waited anxiously for him to slide into her, her body quivering with arousal and anticipation.</p><p>She felt him rub the tip of his cock against her folds, and she gasped softly when he began pushing into her. She closed her eyes as he inched his way in until he was completely inside of her.</p><p>Cassie let out a long deep breath and opened her eyes, savoring the feeling of being fully connected with him. Sam ran his hands over her back up to her hair, and brushed it to one side. "Cassie," he said softly, and she craned her neck to look back at him. "Are you good?"</p><p>Cassie smiled and nodded. Even when he was taking control, her comfort was still his first priority.</p><p>"Okay." Sam gripped her waist, slowly pulled out of her until just his tip remained, and then thrust back into her with a grunt. "Ugh."</p><p>Cassie whimpered in response before moaning, "Oh, my God." As he began steadily thrusting into her, one of his hands remained on her hip, and the other began roaming her back and threading through her hair.</p><p>Cassie was moaning constantly, occasionally burying her face in the comforter when she felt herself getting a little too loud. He felt amazing, every thrust sent sensations of pleasure through her entire body.</p><p>"God, Cassie, you feel incredible," he said as he watched himself slide in and out of her.</p><p>His thrusts continued for a few minutes. She was moaning his name and groaning with pleasure, and he picked up the pace when he was getting close. He slid his hands up her back to her shoulders and grabbed onto them as he finished with a harder, deeper rhythm. She moaned louder at the increased intensity, savoring every powerful, pleasurable thrust.</p><p>"Ugh, Cassie," he groaned her name as he began to spill inside of her, letting out sporadic grunts as he finished his release.</p><p>His hands affectionately caressed her back for a moment and then he pulled out of her. He wanted to see her face, and he rolled her body over so she was on her back.</p><p>Their gazes locked, and she tiredly smiled up at him, still panting for breath. "Hi."</p><p>Sam smiled at her and ran his hands up the center of her body. She was so beautiful, so perfect in every way, sometimes he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be her husband.</p><p>"Hi," he replied, and he leaned over her body to kiss her before he added, "I know you didn't finish."</p><p>Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, long and deep, and then she replied, "Not yet, no."</p><p>"Well, let's fix that," Sam said to her, and he slipped one hand down between their bodies.</p><p>As he started rubbing her clit, Cassie's mouth dropped open and she huffed out a deep breath. "Oh, God, Sam," she panted, straining to get the words out.</p><p>Sam began alternating his mouth between her breasts, kissing them and lightly sucking on her nipples.</p><p>Cassie was moaning as his fingers moved quickly below and his mouth worked magic up top. There was no shortage of stimulation to her body, and she could feel her climax approaching quickly.</p><p>"Come for me, Cassie," he urged her.</p><p>"Sam," she muttered, digging her fingers into his sides as her body bucked against his hand. "Sam… don't stop… oh, my God…" He kept going, and soon the waves of pleasure took over her in full force. Her moans lasted as long as her climax, punctuated with a heavy sigh as she calmed down from the high.</p><p>Sam pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he moved to lie next to her on the bed. He propped himself up on his forearm, facing her, stroking her hair as she lay on her back.</p><p>"So, tell me, how was it?" he asked her, and then put his hand on his chest. "Because I personally loved it, but was that what <em>you</em> wanted?"</p><p>Cassie grinned at him. "It was," she confirmed. "It was perfect."</p><p>"Okay, good. I didn't want to be too dominant or forceful," Sam explained. "I was being <em>mildly</em> bossy."</p><p>"You gave me exactly what I wanted," Cassie told him. "You told me what to do without being harsh, you threw in some different things to keep me surprised, it was perfect." She leaned toward him to kiss him, and then added, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Cassie exhaled a deep breath. "Wow." She suddenly wrinkled her nose with concern. "Were we loud? It felt loud."</p><p>"Some moments were a little loud," Sam admitted with a slight smirk. "But George is the only one here, and his room is far, so I think we're good."</p><p>Cassie nodded. "I think we're good," she agreed. Her lips suddenly curved into a smile. "You know what we learned tonight, besides the fact that you're a good leader?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Cassie rolled over onto her side to face him. "We learned what your favorite piece of my lingerie is."</p><p>Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I have to say, big fan of that red one."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Good to know."</p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional parts will be posted as separate stories under the “Empty Nesters” series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>